The objectives of this ongoing research are to study a number of biochemical and morphological paramaters in human cataractous lenses classified according to CCRG procedures. The goal is to seek correlation between the biochemical and morphological parameters with the type and the degree of opacification of human cataracts. The biochemical studies include the matabolism of GSH, the distribution of free amino acids, cations as well as profiles of soluble and membrane proteins. In addition to the study of membrane ATPase and the enzymes of GSH metabolism, membrane glycoproteins, which are believed to be involved in transport phenomenon will also be studied. Growth of lens epithelium in tissue culture as a function of age will also be attempted. Morphological studies will emphasize localization of the enzymes catalase, peroxidase, and hydrolyases which may have a role in cataractogenesis. Proposed studies on the human lens are a logical extension of the current studies in animals and in such experimental models as diabetic, galactosemic and X-ray induced cataracts in this functional unit.